The Command Structure
by SpiritArcher55
Summary: When Crowley's second-in-command goes missing, he enlists the help of Sam and Dean to try and find her. But the Leviathans, the ones behind it all, underestimate Crowley's fondness for her. Set in between 7x07 and 7x08. Rated T- Language and torture scenes. No slash or romance. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A It's been a while since I've uploaded anything. Time to start with SUPERNATURAL! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Esmei, a Crossroads Demon, Crowley's second-in-command was sitting in a bar with only the bartender for company. She sat on a stool drinking Glencraig from a glass tumbler. She sported a dark down braided updo, a dark navy knee length skirt, tights, a carmine dress shirt, an open black Wrap coat and dark brown ankle boots. She was fiddling with a loose piece of hair when a group of seemingly normal people wandered into the bar so Esmei though nothing of it. Her phone rang, it had Crowley's '666' on the screen.

"What Crowley?" She snapped. She paused as he spoke. "Yes I have it in my hand now." She glanced at the bottle. "Aged at least 30 years... No I haven't drunk any of it... Ok, I have only a few glasses though... Fine, I'll get another one as well... I'll be back in a few minutes..." Crowley said something she didn't approve off. "Go to Hell, Crowley." She took an annoyed sigh and hung up the phone.

She was about to slip the phone in her pocket when one of the people, having killed the bartender while he was around the corner, slammed his hands down on her shoulders, pinning her down on the bar top. She grunted as she hit the top. "Crap!" She tried to wiggle free only to find a Devil's Trap on the ceiling. "Bullocks."

The group of people who entered earlier revealed their Leviathan teeth. They grabbed her face and forced open her mouth. She watched helpless as they poured salt and Holy water down her gullet. She screamed and writhed in pain. Another Leviathan carved the locking sigil in her arm. She yelled as pure iron cuffs were slapped on her wrists. The final Leviathan stabbed her with an iron dagger that was dipped in Holy water. Esmei screamed again in pain quickly before passing out.

* * *

The next morning an infuriated Crowley, whose attempt of finding Esmei was useless, turned on the TV. He flicked through the channels until the local news caught his eye. The newswomen spoke about the area's bartender "Was killed in cold blood last night at his work. It is unknown who was behind the attack but we do know that there was at least another victim involved." The screen then cut to the inside of the bar. Crowley paused the screen where he noticed black ooze on the counter.

"Son of a bitch." He said grumpily. "Leviathan." The Leviathan was great at hiding from Demons, but there was a pair of people who could find anyone, the Winchester Brothers. Crowley sighed as he realised they where his only hope. "Crap." And with that he disappeared.

..xXx..

Sam and Dean sat on the couches in Rufus' cabin, drinking beers. Crowley appeared behind the brothers. "Hello boys." He said with his usual wit. Dean and Sam both jumped and quickly stood up.

"Crowley!" Sam said. They hadn't seen him since he gave them the spell to bind Death.

"Well done, Moose. It's me." He gestured to himself and put his hands in his pockets.

"What the hell do you want? Help?" Dean asked.

To their somewhat surprise Crowley nodded. "That's right, Dean, for my own gain naturally." Sam and Dean exchanged eye rolls and a sigh.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Rather a who than a what. You boys remember my old lass Esi?"

"The Crossroads Demon?" Sam uttered.

"No, the bar wench," He said sarcastically. "Yes the Crossroads Demon!" He shouted. "She didn't come home last night."

"Oh boohoo!" Dean teased. "She didn't come home last night! So why would we care?"

Crowley sighed riled. "Leviathan." Sam and Dean glanced at with other. "I know you've had some trouble with them, a lot of trouble, right now you must hate them more than my wonderful self."

Sam scoffed. "We still don't care, Crowley."

"You should!" He shouted at them. "She knows secrets that could bring down Hell and you both! I had a talk with Dicky Roman and he'd, giving the chance, would kill us all and he's _not_ starting with her!"

"Keep talking like that and people will think you like her." Dean smiled.

"I don't _like_ anyone! If she dies we are _all_ in trouble! Demon and Human!" Crowley barked with fury. "And I mean all of us! So are you going to help me or not?"

Dean pointed to Crowley. "Don't go anywhere, Sam let's talk." Dean and Sam walked to the stairs leading to the basement. While they talked Crowley admired the cabin.

Esmei yelled then laughed. "Is that all you've got? It's pathetic!" She screamed again as she was stabbed by an iron knife. The Leviathan dragged her to an abandoned warehouse far from Montana. She was tied to a chair with pure iron shackles that burned whenever she moved.

"Get the boss in, he should get it out of her." One said. The Leviathan nodded and hurried to the door.

Esmei laughed again. "Is the big Dick going to come in with a leather whip to spank naughty old me? Haha!" She smirked. "I can't wait!"

Back at the cabin Sam and Dean finally reached a verdict on helping Crowley. "We're not going to help you." Dean said. "Whenever we do it usually ends up going wrong."

Crowley looked to the floor. "I wish I didn't have to do this to you boys but..." Crowley snapped his fingers and Sam and Dean flopped to the floor. They gasped for breath. "Help me or I'll kill you both! Moose first!"

"Fine!" Dean shouted. "We'll help you!"

Crowley smirked. "Good." He clicked his fingers and the brothers began breathing again. "Now then, it's time to find ourselves some Leviathan."

* * *

_Esmei pron. ES-may_

_Esi pronounced ES-ee_

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

It was three days since Esmei's capture. Crowley was getting tired of waiting and Esmei was just getting tired.

Esmei spat out a lungful of salt and Holy water. She shook her gritty and bloody brown hair from her dirty, wet face. She was bleeding from every pour of her vessel. Stab wounds littered her torso and long gashes spread across her face. Dick Roman was overseeing the torture, he was trying to find out the location of Hell, where Crowley was hiding and any other secrets she knew. But Esmei had a strong Will; she wasn't going to break easily. She was used to being tortured badly and this was no different.

Esmei glared up at Dick who was standing by the door. "You're the biggest dick I've ever meet, you know that?" Esmei said with gritted teeth.

Dick smiled and chuckled. "Aren't I just." He nodded at Edgar and Gaines, the once doing the torture. They poured Holy water on her and stabbed her with the iron knife that was doused with salt. Esmei screamed into the Heavens. Dick watched on, smiling and chuckling to himself.

* * *

Crowley looked out of the window as if he heard her screaming. He turned his back on the open musty window and looked at the Winchesters. "Have you layabouts found anything?"

Dean flicked through the local and newspapers, not looking up when he talked to Crowley. "I've got nothing, no Demonic omens, no strange black ooze." He glanced to Sam. "Have you got anything?"

"I think I might have something." Sam said looking up from his laptop. This caught Crowley's attention; he strolled over to laptop and waited for Sam to continue. "I found some serious sounding Demonic Omens in Mississippi, specifically Enterprise."

Dean snorted and muttered _Enterprise_ to himself. He cleared his throat as he was given annoyed looks by Sam and Crowley. "Sorry... Continue."

"Anyway, there have been quite a few electrical storms; it's been knocking out everything electrical in the area. A lot of people have died by vegetables-"

"Vegetables?" Dean asked stunned.

"Yep," Sam nodded. "Mainly carrots and a group of people have all been ripped apart... more exploded really."

Dean glanced at Crowley. "Good enough for you Crowley?"

Crowley nodded. "More than good enough. Right then let's go."

"Wait!" Dean shouted. "Let us pack first, _and then_ you can transport us there."

Crowley sighed and nodded. "Well be quick!" He shouted. After a couple of minutes, Sam and Dean finished packing Borax bombs and machetes. Crowley clicked his fingers and they were whisked away from Montana to Mississippi. They looked around the ghost town. The grass looked dead and so did the trees.

"God, it's like a ghost town here." Dean said looking around at the town. The houses looked eerily quiet and the stores were bare.

There was a single large warehouse standing in the distance in the sun. A dark cloud was looming over the warehouse. They could see people, no doubt Leviathans, moving on the balconies and roof. "We'll have to go in through the back. I don't think they'll be expecting us because Dick might think that you don't care for your subordinates Crowley."

Crowley nodded. "It's true I don't but the big dick won't know what hit him. He turned down a deal made by me. Me! of all people. He deserved to be shocked." They started to walk towards the warehouse. "Come on ladies."

"Are you going to tell me or not?!" Dick demanded right up in Esmei face. "Where is Hell?!"

She spat in his. "Over my dead meat suit, you bastard!" Esmei shouted loudly.

Dick rubbed the spit from his face with the corner of his handkerchief. "Edgar, do it again." Edgar smiled and nicked the iron knife on her neck. "Oh and just to remind you... we won't exorcise you not until you tell us the location of Hell!" He barked punching her around the face.

Esmei glared up at him through the tangled mess of her hair, trying not to show him her slight worry. Dick laughed and turned to Gaines. "I'll be in the basement if you need me." As Dick left the chamber Esmei screamed again and when he closed the door he could hear her muffled yelling. He smiled to himself as he sauntered down the corridor.

Dick made it to his makeshift office in the basement; he was to stay there until Esmei gave him what he wanted. He looked at the corner of the room where his latest victim was sitting, tied to a chair without a hand, foot or left arm. Dick laughed.

Dick rubbed his hands together. "She'll break sooner or later, they all do." He pulled off a finger from the victims hand and chewed it.

* * *

Crowley, Sam and Dean quickly scampered through the warehouse. They heard Esmei's very muffled screams. They glanced at each other. "She won't last much longer. We've got to hurry." Sam said with a sense of worry.

"It'll be protected against Demons when we get closer." Crowley told them nodding to a Demon warding sigil on the wall ahead of them. "We're going to get more like that."

They checked around the corners of the hall. The coast was clear so Dean rubbed away the sigil allowing Crowley to move with less restriction.

They heard a difference sound of shouting coming from Dick's temporary office. They peered through the small window beside the door. They saw him eating the rest of the man who was tied to the chair. Dick ate him whole.

"Eurgh!" Dean and Sam groaned quietly. Crowley rolled his eyes at the two of them. "That's really gross." Sam said disgusted.

Dean rubbed the back of his head and turned his back from the window. "Poor fellow." He took a deep breath and another scream shook through the warehouse. Their heads whipped around trying to find the source. It was coming from a long corridor which had stairs at the end. The three of them exchanged nods and they hurried down the corridor. They were ambushed by Leviathan as they tried to climb the stairs. They fought, throwing Borax and decapitating them all.


	3. Chapter 3

Banging, shouting and yelling racked around the complex. Sam and Dean rubbed of the Demons warding sigils while fighting off Leviathan before the stairs. The final Leviathan fell and they sprinted up the stairs. They rubbed off the rest of the sigils and Crowley hurried up the stairs after them. When he arrived, Sam was lining up to kick the door in.

Dean shot the pad lock and they burst into the chamber. Edgar and Gaines turned on their heels, tightening their grip on their knives. Sam ran into the chamber decapitating the two Leviathan with swift swings before they could think. He then quickly rubbed away part of the painted Devil's trap so Crowley could enter and the three of them could leave. Sam quickly shot open the iron shackles that were holding the Demon to the chair and concrete floor. Crowley quickly put an arm around Esmei and hastily lifted her off the chair.

"Ok, Crowley let's-" Sam rose to his feet and turned only to find that both the Demons had disappeared, he sighed angrily. "Son of bitch, Crowley!" He shouted at the air where he was standing.

Dean skidded into the chamber and stood at the door covered in black ooze. "Come on then Sam, we, oh..." Dean looked annoyed. "Crowley disappeared, didn't he?" Sam nodded. "Well we should get out of here before they reattach themselves and Dick finds out what we've done."

* * *

Crowley plonked Esmei down on the couch. He looked her up and down. The older cuts and stabs were healing but not as fast as usual. The newer ones, however, were still bleeding a lot. He ordered some female Demons to help clean her up. Esmei refused to leave her meat suit no matter how much they tried to persuade her. After a week she was near enough heeled. Crowley decided to check on her after a while.

"Hello boss." She said with her usual charm. Her eye seemed a little irritated as did her wrists and ankles. "Coming to check up on little me?"

"You seem back to your normal self." He replied.

"I did spend a few hundred years being torched by Alastair you know." She smiled. "But I can say that I've learnt more torture ideas."

Crowley chuckled. "Good. Did you tell them anything? Because of you did-"

"Crap no!" She exclaimed loudly. "I wouldn't rat on you, Crowley!"

"So he doesn't know about Hell?"

"He doesn't know about anything, Crowley. He only had to make a deal, then I would have told him." Crowley looked at her somewhat panicky. Esmei laughed. "I'm joking Crowley! Even if the big dick made a deal I still wouldn't have told him!"

Crowley composed himself with a nod and a smirk. "I'll leave you alone but I still want you working."

"Aye, aye boss!" Crowley shook his head with a smirk and walked out of the room. Esmei rubbed her eye. Something nudged her leg. Esmei smiled and rubbed the empty space beside her. "Hello Growly." Beside her was Crowley's pet Hellhound. "I know you want a go and take out Dick but I've already got it planned. Maybe next time." The Hellhound rubbed his head against her leg and grumbled softly. "Next time!"

* * *

It was two weeks until Esmei appeared to Sam and Dean. It was a warm day and they were at a garage refuelling the Impala. She stood by a fuel pump with her hands in her coat. She looked like nothing had happened. "Hello darlings." She said starling them both.

Sam and Dean reeled back with a start almost backing into the car. "Esmei? You look..." Dean looked her up and down.

"Brand new?" She asked with a smile, she only had a few tiny scars on her forehead and neck. Dean and Sam nodded. "Why thank you, pets. That doesn't kill me, you know? This old meat suit of mine is a lot tougher than people give her credit for. But, as most suits do, she accepted me eventually... after a couple hundred corpses."

Sam and Dean looked on in horror, but it only made Esmei laugh. "Anyway I didn't come here to chat. I came here to say... thank you..." She shuddered at the word. "You know, for saving my life and all."

Sam and Dean nodded. "You're welcome, I think." Said Dean unsure.

"Listen, you'd better be welcome because I'm not saying it again, alright cupcake?" She said to Dean. "I don't like to be in anyone's debt so you go once you've fuelled up here, it'll be free. The cameras are 'down' it's the least I can do." Sam was about to speak up but Esmei stopped him. "No acceptations, Sammy boy."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Are you going to get your own back on Dick?" Sam asked taking out the fuel pump from the Impala.

Esmei nodded and chuckled. "Oh I will, Dick defiantly won't see us coming." Dean and Sam gave each other slight worried looks. "I'll wait until he least suspects it and boom! I'll get him good." Esmei laughed. Dean and Sam showed slight approved looks and she quickly disappeared before them.

* * *

Esmei wandered through the halls of Hell. Hands from the souls reached through the darn prison bars. She chuckled to herself but suddenly she was no longer in Hell, she was in a bright white and blue room surrounded by people. She looked at them, and slowly Dick emerged from the rabble. "Hello Esmei, do you remember me? You ripped me limb from limb and left me for dead." He smirked crossly.

Esmei looked anxious. "Bloody Hell."

* * *

**A/N It might be a while until I upload next because I've got some writers block. Thank you for reading and staying with me until then.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dick twiddled a knife around his fingers. From the corner of her eye she should see part of a Devil's trap on the ceiling. She sighed frustratingly and rolled her eyes. Dick chuckled to himself and wandered around the outside of the trap. Esmei looked him up and down. "You tried to kill me once but it didn't work, try again and it will fail just as hard." She said calmly.

"Oh I guess you don't recognise the knife. Look at it more carefully." Dick held out the knife. It had familiar engravings on it, a wooden handle and a jagged blade.

Fear surged through her body, her eyes widened. "The demon-killing knife."

"Your 'friends', Sam and Dean, dropped it. Naturally I stole it and I'm going to use it on you."

Esmei sighed. "Don't you ever learn, Dick? I still won't tell you a thing no matter how much you try to beat it out of me."

"You think I'll beat it out of you? Oh no, not again. I learned my lesson." He fiddled with the knife again, Esmei kept her eye on it. "Tell me the location of Hell or I'll kill you."

"You can't kill me, dumbass! I'm a demon! I'll posses another and get you!"

"With this." Dick replied keeping his cool. He held the knife in front of his eyes. "You can't come back otherwise."

"Bull!" Esmei exclaimed loudly. "You need the location of Hell and Crowley is the only one other than me who knows. Other black-eyed Demons have got no clue." She lied to his face, other than those two, Reapers know the location of Hell, too.

"Oh I know that, I've kill quite a few." Dick replied with a smile. "You have no hope of escape."

"Don't be so sure, Dick, seeing as I was on my way to meet him when I was to rudely summoned, he should be here in-" Dick looked composed as Esmei smiled. "3... 2...1"

"Blood hell Dick, stop stealing my men," Crowley looked at Esmei who was standing her arm crossed. He stood behind the group of Leviathan; they parted as he moved through them. "And women."

"Impeccable timing, boss, as always." Esmei said as he stopped just before the Devil's trap.

"Naturally." Crowley responded with a smile. "Now then Dick," He put his hands in his coat pocket. "I've told the Whinny brothers about you stealing their baby knife and they should be here soon. Another thing... why do you keep kidnapping my lieutenant?!"

"Why not?" Dick responded with a grin. "She and you know about Hell and I'm sure we could make a deal for her freedom."

Both Esmei and Crowley laughed. "No chance."

Dick stepped into the Devil's trap with the knife in his hand, Esmei moved backwards but stopped as the trap prevented her from moving further. "I can be very persuasive."

"So can I." Crowley said watching Esmei with hidden concern. "Lieutenants can be replaced but not all of them can keep an eye on the Crossroads like Esi here."

"Crowley, I don't think this is helping." Esmei said eyeing the knife.

"I know." He replied. "Come on Dick you don't want to do this."

"Oh I do." Dick replied with another smile, he raised the knife. "Where is Hell?"

"Adjacent to Purgatory." Crowley replied with a grin.

"Now, how do I get into Hell?"

Esmei and Crowley glanced at each other. "There are a lot of ways into Hell."

"Crowley!" Esmei shouted. "Really?"

Crowley looked at her. "Yes, I know what I'm doing."

"Go on, Crowley." Dick said intently.

"Get your men out of here then we'll talk."

Dick clicked his fingers at the Leviathan and they filed out of the room, leaving Dick, Esmei and Crowley alone. Dick was still standing in the trap with the knife in his hand. Crowley watched both Dick and Esmei carefully. "Ok then Crowley, tell me about Hell."

Crowley paused long enough to make Dick think that he was thinking, in reality he knew that Sam and Dean were in the building heading towards his office. Crowley strolled around the outside of the Devil's trap. "Quite a few entrances don't allow Leviathan in," He lied, in fact there was only 1 that would let them in physically, far back in Hell. "It would be easy to-"

Their heads whipped to the door. Gun shots came from behind it. Then, it was kicked open with brute force. Sam and Dean rushed into the room with their guns high. Sam eye's locked on Esmei. Crowley looked at her. "Sorry about this."

"About what?" Esmei asked.

"Exorcizamus te," Sam began. Esmei shot Crowley a hurt face, he gave her a saddened look and dispeared. "Omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare."

Dick watched on confused, why was Sam excursing Esmei and why didn't Crowley stop them. "Why are you doing this?!" Esmei shouted at Sam.

"Crowley told us to, to be honest we'd rather kill you but no." Dean replied. Dick stood back from Esmei as she tensed in pain.

"Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion infernalis adversarii,omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te."

Esmei collapsed to her knees and in a fit of pain grabbed the Demon-killing knife from Dick and threw it at the brothers. "Please don't." She whispered to them. "Kill me damn it!"

"Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus, audi nos." Sam shouted.

Esmei screamed as the Demon bellowed out from her. The black smoke lingered in the air from a second before being consumed by fire. The meat suit fell out of the trap, Dean quickly caught her. The stabs she had retained from Dick's previous torture were already causing internal bleeding.

"Where's Esmei?" She asked in a hushed British accent. "Where is she?"

"She's gone," Dean reassured her. "We exorcised her, she's back in Hell."

"No!" She cried. "No! I need her!"

Dick laughed at the women lying by Dean. "Looks like I won again." Dean nodded at Sam who picked up the knife and moved towards him. Crowley reappeared and watched Sam shot Dick in the head.

"I need Esmei!" The women said quieter. Blood was bubbling in her mouth. "I... I need her." Her body went limp; she stared up at the ceiling with empty green eyes. She was dead.

"Ok Dean hand her over." Crowley said looking at them.

"What? No." Dean said. "We're going to salt and burn her so we don't have trouble again."

"That wasn't part of our deal!" Crowley shouted.

"Deals change." Sam replied.

"Mine don't!" He shouted. He snapped his fingers and Sam hunched over coughing up blood.

"Sammy?!" Dean shouted worriedly.

"Hand her over or I'll kill Moose!" Dean glanced at Sam, who shook his head. Crowley shook his head. Sam's insides started to blaze like they were on fire.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. "Find Crowley you can have her!"

Crowley smiled and instantly healed Sam. He snapped his fingers and he and Esmei's meat suit disappeared.

* * *

Hell; home to Demons, tortured and damned souls and Lucifer's cage. Esmei flew around in her black smoke form before taking on her original form. She looked around at the Hell she was in. It was bad, where she was, was bad. Here was where the worst souls from Earth were kept and the most damaged from Hell itself. The only way she could get out was from Lucifer, him being in the Cage was not an option, the other was by the Demon with the most power in Hell.

Crowley.

She was screwed or was she?

* * *

**A/N As far as I am concerned this is the penultimate chapter from how Chapt. 5 is going. Thank you for reading and leaving reviews, it helps me out a lot. :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Esmei kicked at a scorched wall. This part of Hell was loud, very loud. It was full of demonic growling, shouting and screaming. She would go insane but she already was. She felt like tearing apart Sam for exorcising her and Crowley for not getting her out from this hole. A demon kept annoying her so she slammed him to the floor and threw him into the abyss. She heard an unusual noise from a few gates down. She followed it to the huge black gate that lead to the rest of Hell. Someone was trying to knock it down or at least find out how the hell to open it.

Suddenly the doors swung open with a groan and a squeak. Crowley stood behind the door wiping his suit, he reached his hand out. "Come on, I don't want to linger in here."

"Thank Hell for that, I was getting bored." She took his hand and he pulled her out of the Pit. Crowley let go of her hand and looked her up and down. "Shut up! It was the fashion when I was human. Now where the Hell is my meat?"

"Come with me." Crowley clicked his fingers and Esmei melted away into her black smoke form. They vanished from Hell and appeared in a deserted basement somewhere on Earth. Esmei drifted around for a moment before flooding into her deceased host.

Esmei sat up quickly and her eyes started up at Crowley. She showed him her red Demon eyes and smiled. "I'm back and ready to kick some ass."

Crowley chuckled and helped her to her feet. "Some dick ass?"

She smiled again. "You know it."

* * *

It was late, Dick was working late in his office, there was thunder rumbling outside and lightening flashed. A huge hound like figure was projected against the wall. Dick jumped to his feet. Standing beside the invisible hound was Esmei. "Hell Dick. Me again." She smiled, the lightning flashed and they moved closer to him. "This here is Crowley's Hellhound, and good friend of mine. He's been positively dying to," Her smiled disappeared to form a scowl. "Sink his teeth into you, but don't worry I've made sure he puts you to the brink of death so you die in pain."

Snarling came from beside her. Dick tried to press the alarm button attached to his desk. "No, no!" She shook her finger. "I've took every precaution this time," Dick could see the floor receive 4 large claw marks. He stumbled back into the wall. "Remember not to ingest the ooze," She patted Growly's back. "Sick 'em boy!" She shouted, laughing.

The Hellhound growled loudly and roared. Its claws scrapped on the floor and he charged at Dick. Dick tried to run away but the Hound was having none of it. He teared at every fiber of Dick's body, being careful to ingest the black ooze. Growly was enjoying it.

Dick clawed at the wall as he tried to escape, but it didn't work. Esmei smiled and sat on one of the desk chairs. She pulled out a nail file from a pocket and file her nails while the chaos around her ensued.

She glanced up as she felt a wet nudge on her leg. She looked up at Dick, what was left of him, and smiled. She stood up and rubbed the giant Hellhound's back. "Nice work boy. Let's go home." Esmei smiled from the corner of her mouth and they disappeared from the office.

Crowley greeted Esmei with a smile. "Has everything been stored?"

"It should be for now, until he oozes back together, but it feels good to finally watch someone be ripped apart." Esmei smirked. "But I highly doubt he's learned his lesson with messing with Demons." They both nodded.

"Oh well!" Crowley smirked.

* * *

Back in Dick's office his torn pieces from all over the room began to slink across the room, the black ooze spread around the pieces and helped reform his shape. As he stood up straight his body returned to its normal shape. He cricked his neck and looked out of the window as a quiet thunder crackled.

This wouldn't stop his plan.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm currently righting another SPN fic, I'm not sure when that will be up, so keep your eyes peeled.  
**

**The plan refers to making Humanity fat and ready to eat.**


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

Just to let you all know the sequel to this is now up. It's called Demon Trouble, so please follow and review that. Anything is appreciated.

Thank you.

~SpiritArcher55


End file.
